The Truth
by bluesight89
Summary: Ronnie Summers is a normal teenager until she is suddenly generating electricity out of nothing and caught in the lies of school, boys, and Tony Stark . who will she tell? What is held for Ronnie's future...?
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. This is my first FanFiction, so please make as many suggestions as you like and I hope you enjoy this short first chapter :)  
><strong>

Typical Mornings

"Crazy night in Sin City for billionaire, Tony Stark…," the blonde haired news reporter woman began trailing along the top headlines of the day as my dark brown eyes stared blankly back at the wide-plasma TV screen, looking right back at me, Ronnie Summers.

So, I guess you can already tell: It's the most exciting part of my day! SOO NOT! Anyways, I'm a fourteen year old girl who lives a normal typical life in the suburbs of Malibu, California, with my windowed father, Charlie Summers, who works in the engineering department for Stark Enterprises. My mother, Julia Summers, died giving birth to me, unfortunately. As a result, Charlie feels really bad for me, whenever it's my birthday, because it's the day Julia died. But, I mean, it's ok, I guess, but that's only because I'm used to it. Not having a mother around, telling you what to do all of the time. But it's all good.

"Tony Stark…got a lifetime achievement award last night for being CEO of his families long-time business, Stark Enterprises…but it turned out to be a no show and had his business partner, Obadiah Stane, receive it on his behalf…," the new said, still trailing on about what's _in and out_ of the entertainment world.

Are you serious? This guy is basically getting attention for doing absolutely nothing. Woo! Yeah! "Stark goes to Vegas," millions of other people do to. Not including me, though. I, personally, wouldn't want to run into that "playboy" even if it cost me my life.

"Morning, Ronnie," Charlie said happily, coming down the stairs to do his normal morning routine to get out of here. He was wearing your typical office work clothes: a button down white shirt with a stripped blue tie, black work pants, and dress shoes. Also, he was wearing his round-horned glasses, which amuses me all of the time. But, unfortunately, Charlie had to come in my normal "rage-time."

"Dad, can you believe it! Tony Stark didn't even have the guts to go to an award show, but instead probably go off gambling with a bunch of idiots," I practically yelled back at Charlie, frustrated.

"Yes, and good morning to you to," Charlie said, chuckling along as if any word that came out my mouth meant nothing to him.

"Um…yeah, sorry about that outburst, it's just I get really angry whenever I hear about that man sometimes," I apologized sheepishly, while feeling stupid all wrapped up into one.

It's a true fact. Every time I hear about that _guy_ I want to pull my hair out. Especially, when girls talk about him at my high school, West View High, it's a totally different story.

"Ronnie, it's okay, you don't have to listen to it. Just shut it out and move on."

"What if I don't want to move on?"

"Ron-

"No, I'm being serious."

"No, really, um you should get going right about now," Charlie shot back at me pointing at the TV's digital clock that read 7:00AM.

Suddenly, I snapped, realizing that I have ten minutes to transform from a torn bed mess into a Barbie Doll. Wonderful. Hastily, I said my goodbyes to Charlie and quickly dashed up the stairs and changed into a fresh new pair of denim jeans (that I got last week), an All Time Low neon colored T-Shirt, and my old pair of black converse. And by the time I was all dressed, I was practically brushing my Jet-Black hair down the stairs, while putting it into a messy bun. Then, I grabbed my light blue colored Jan-sport backpack and skyrocketed out the door, on my way to another day at West View High.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out, as always, like every morning, that I was late for school. When I stepped into the classroom I creped quietly by the other students, but one caught my eye. He had the chiseled face of a model, blue eyes and shaggy brown hair hanging to the side. I had to stare at him, for just a second, before I could do anything. The boy's ocean eyes caught me off guard, which had never happened to me before. Someone catching you off guard like that.

"Ms. Summers?" my English teacher, Mr. Fiz, asked without turning around to see if I was there, still writing on the whiteboard. Mr. Fiz knew I was standing there no matter what. He knew me so well.

I didn't even have to know what that meant, which was "Take your seat or you'll have a month of detention" kind of answer. So I went all the way to the back of the room, where no one would spot me, to take my seat when I heard a _buzz buzz buzz_ in my phone.

_Who would be calling me this early?_ I thought to myself as pulled out my blackberry. I never ever used my phone, yet I still had it. No wonder my dad hadn't taken away my phone like most teens did with all the texting that came with electronic life these days.

**Hey Tiresome****, **the text message read on the light blue screen.

What? Who is this? I thought to myself, wondering if it was a wrong number or Charlie. But Charlie would NEVER text me during the day; he cares about his job to much. Way too much, if you asked me.

**Who is this?** I replied back, giving in on curiosity.

**Someone who will be in your future…soon**

**Okay, I think you have the wrong, fortune teller**, I responded, realizing it's one of those companies that finds your number and starts texting you random ad messages. That's all thanks to Stark Enterprises.

I, then, quickly put my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Who could've texted me at 7:00 in the morning? I soon let go of the thought once I started looking at the whiteboard and _listening_ to what Mr. Fiz had to say as I took out my notebook and pencil.

"Hey, Gurley!" Chloe Simmons, my friend since forever, yelled excitedly as she walked over to me after English.

I remember when Chloe and I met. It was in kindergarten; she was the attractive and spunky type and I was…well the shy and tom-boyish type, but Chloe helped me loosen up. She helped me make more friends and made me more optimistic about life. I couldn't have asked anymore than to do that. I don't know what make us best friends, but I guess it's one of those "Opposites-Attract" things.

"Hey," I replied with a beaming smile. Finally there something that came eventful to this day.

"So, you'll never guess what I saw yesterday…," Chloe began, in tensing the climax more and more, " I saw the most adorable Prada shoes yesterday."

"Yay," was all I had to say, sarcastically.

"What that was a big thing for me. You know how many times I've even seen Prada around this town?"

"Yeah, I do that, but that was just the worst first conversation of the day."

"Oh, sorry Ronnie, I just have been dying to say it to someone all day."

"And you chose me? Someone who's not interested in that kind of stuff yet has to listen to it every day and hears it from the news?"

"Sure, you could say that. It gets the word out," Chloe responded her hazel eyes having a spark waiting to come out and explode.

"Um…is there something you haven't told me yet?" I asked, my eyebrows rose. Who did she think I was? Some complete stranger? I knew she was hiding something.

"Is there something you haven't told _me _yet?" Chloe asked, teasing me, giggling as she said it. I guess it was nothing after all.

It was a painful day of listening to lectures and taking notes until lunch came. This was the time to really watch what my social life was like. Well, more like Chloe's but it's the same to me. Watching her and what her cheerleading friends had to say was kind of funny when they were getting ready for what was to come in their upcoming competition.

"Do I really have to do this Chloe?" one of her cheerleaders asked getting ready to do a pep rally, "I mean, this isn't even on the schedule for the season."

"Yes, I know, but it's better to un-expected than expected," Chloe replied, smirking while she twirled her orange hair around and around.

"She's saying to go off the plan and go with it," I said, in high dump voice. Why wouldn't they just go with it instead of messing with it?

"Shut it, summers, you're not a part of the squad," the cheerleader snapped at me, her eyes shaped like cat eyes.

What? Well, I'm a part of Chloe's life, was what I wanted to say, but I knew it wouldn't be worth it. Those cheerleaders wouldn't even listen to me even if it hit them in the face of what this upcoming competition meant to Chloe. And I'm talking meaning.

"Sorry, she kind of right Ronnie, why don't you go finish up your homework that you have today or something," Chloe suggested, trying to make me feel better.

Sorry but a suggestion wasn't going to make me feel better from what I was feeling, which was the rising anger of a bull. Unfortunately, I couldn't take the anger out the cheer team. Not just because it was stupid, but I knew I'd ruin it, so I walked off, silently, not knowing where I was going to end up.

Soon enough I ended up at the library doing, exactly what Chloe suggested me to do: go to the library, after I wandered the halls a million times seeing the same things I see every day. How could she be on their side? Or whose side is she even on? I asked myself, fiddling with my pencil.

There was no one even in the library at lunch time. it wasn't worth it, but I guess this was the loner spot for me.

"Having fun?" Someone asked from behind.

I turned around in my chair, realizing it was the same boy from English. My veins shot up like a roller coaster. I didn't know what to say, except put in my stare.

"Sure," I said, and finally, nervously, turning back around, "So…um…are you new? Not to sound stalker-ish or anything, but I'm just wondering."

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Christopher, but you can call be Chris, instead."

"Alright, _Chris_, it's Ronnie."

"That's nice, so do you want to get out of here?"

WOW, that was really random, I thought. Who knew that a new kid would ask a complete stranger if they basically wanted to ditch school when talking to them for a few seconds?

"And then go where?"

"Anywhere you want."

Chris's answer was a bit vague, but intriguing, to me as he said those words so close to my ear as if it were as easy as drinking water. I know it sounded stupid to believe it at the time, but I did, and usually those answers made me want to slap someone like him in the face.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I questioned, snapping back into reality.

"Am I?" Chris said with a smile, his blue eyes grimacing at me.

"Ronnie, where are you?" I heard Chloe not far from where she was. She spotted me from the far left corner in the library and came running to me, her hair whipping everywhere in the most un-air condioned places at West View High.

"I'll see you around then?" Chris asked me, and the most annoying smirk came out. I could still tell he wanted an answer for the "Going anywhere" thing as he began writing down something on a pink post-it note.

Chris swiftly put the post-it down on the table with, what looked like his number. He started making me uncomfortable, which turned me off. His stare wasn't dreamy anymore and his smile looked more like one of those annoying ken dolls.

It was already too late by the time I scanned at what the note said and having an answer when Chloe came up to me because he had already left. All that hidden anger rose up again, and this time: it was a storm.

"Look, before you say anything that I deserve, in which I do, then there was a perfect explanation for that outburst of Hannah, the girl you teased earlier," Chloe said, looking more sorry than a puppy lost on the street.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking _should I even let you be talking to me? _Then, a moment that felt like forever of agony I answered, "Fine. Explain."

I couldn't let out in the rain like that. She obviously needed to vent and "explain" to someone.

"Okay, so Hannah…she's been going through a lot lately and hasn't been herself. She says it's nothing, but I know something's wrong when I see it."

"Well, have you asked her about it?"

"No."

"Then, you should before it's too late! You can't be scared in moments like that."

"I can't."

"Well, then, you can. All you got to do is ask."

"Which then causes her to become a thunderstorm and trust me, Ronnie, it's a not a pretty picture."

"Chloe, that's better than nothing."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Cause I know I'll regret it."

"Fine, then I'll go do it!" I yelled and ran out of the library and onto the squad, where all the other cheerleaders were, mingling to the other "popular kids."

I found Hannah by one of the football players, sitting on his lap and flirting. So I did what anyone mad and short-tempered, furious, person would do: integrate her.

"What is your problem?" I asked fiercely.

"What's yours?" she snapped back to me. Everyone was already staring at me at this point. Okay now I was starting to regret it. Chloe was right.

"That you're not telling the truth."

"About what?"

"About something and trust me, Chloe's one of those people that knows it when they see it."

I probably didn't know what I was talking about half of the time; Hannah sure knew what I was talking about. I could see it. It was written all over her flawless Barbie face.

"My, problem is that you're all up in my grill, and I want you do get. Out. Of. My. Face."

"Oh, now I know your problem is: Attitude issues," I finally said and walk out of there, regretting that I had even tried to get the problem out of her mouth. Who could've done that in front of the "cool" crowd? It's impossible to even ask someone a personal question these days without getting them alone. All I know is that I did it for Chloe, who brought the bull out of me in the first place, so I blame her.

I pulled out the note Chris wrote to me before he left. And just as I guessed, it was his number. Something was very odd about it, as I stared at it.

It read _(256)-Jarvas-8987. _


	3. Secrets and Words

Secrets and Words

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own the characters in Marvel except Ronnie, Chris, Charlie, and Chloe :) :D**

~~~**bluesight89**

* * *

><p>Later that day, when I was trying to get the guts to actually call Chris, which felt like eternity to do, Chloe came to my house to come apologize (again).She's always like this when this kind of stuff happens. She feels bad and ends up apologizing more than she needs to. She came with a movie (which I couldn't tell the name) and popcorn (that looked really good to eat).<p>

"Have you gotten any of my texts?" she asked, still looking like she wanted to apologize more and more and more…

"Oh, you mean the ones about Hannah's 'sorry' and your picture of I'm sorry, yeah sure."

"Look, I am sorry okay, I have no idea what got into Hannah today. She usually doesn't act like this and, like I said earlier, she's been going through a lot lately."

"In which you can't seem to squeal out of her."

"What? It's a true fact. I've tried everything, Ronnie."

"Even before the drama yesterday, really?"

"It was when she just joined the squad, like a month ago."

"A month ago? Man, you should've kicked her off when you the chance."

"I wasn't very aware a month ago."

_You're never aware,_ I thought to myself. Anyone would've noticed that kind of behavior the first moment it happened. I know I would've. And I _know _that Hannah is NOT sorry about saying what she said to me. I bet she's laughing about it right now and telling the whole school about today's drama fest.

"So, do you forgive me?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Chloe took advantage of the fact that she could've solved this problem a month ago, but decided not to.

But people make mistakes so I replied with a, "I forgive _you."_

And only to you, Chloe.

Chloe looked at me for a few seconds, as she always does to make sure there were no lies, and answered, "Great! So, can I come in?"

"Yeah, Chloe you can always come in here, you don't have to ask."

"Right, it's just I've been really stressed out about the competition you know?"

"Yeah, I bet training a bunch of high ranking cheer leaders is a tough job."

"Hey, it's harder than it looks!" Chloe replied, nudging me to the shoulder.

Luckily, she brought one of our favorite movies to watch together, _10 Things I Hate About You. _But I tuned out once the movie started because that now stupid phone number came creeping into my mind, just how Chris did. I thought about the "Taking-you-anywhere" conversation. It made my spine chill for a second and then became a bit intrigued and creeped, at the same time.

I looked at Chloe for a second. Should I tell her? I know what she'd do if she knew that I a guy's number…. Anyways, the number looked weird, it always seemed like that when a girl gets a guys number for the first time. Right? But still: Who has Jarvas in their cell phone? It had to be something he randomly put down and I wasn't supposed to see it.

It all didn't seem to make sense to me, so I finally gave in.

"Um…Chloe, I need to go make a call to my dad?" I lied. Chloe still had her eyes glued onto the TV screen when eating the homemade popcorn she brought with her.

"Alright," was all that came out of her mouth.

I walked quietly upstairs to get the post-it with his number on it and came back down to get my cell phone, which wasn't too hard, considering the fact she was watching a movie, the thing that gets people distracted. Especially Chloe Simmons.

I dialed the number and put it up by my slightly sweating ear out of complete nervousness. What was he going to say? Was it really going to be him? Am I going to completely embarrass myself.

"Hey, you," Chris's voice though the other end. It sounded different on the phone, almost electric.

"Hi, so... I called you."

"Yeah, so did you take up my offer?" Chris replied teasingly.

_so maybe he isn't that bad on the phone._

"I'm still thinking about it, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"Do you want to hang out at lunch tomorrow?"

I didn't know what I was thinking. Why would I ask that question to a complete stranger? But maybe I wanted to get to know my people than I wanted to? I didn't have a lot of friends at the time, except Chloe and the cheer squad.

"Sure…isn't there a catch to this?"

"No catch, just a pure social event."

"You mean like the one you had earlier today?"

"You heard about that?"

"Of a course, I heard about it! It's all over Facebook and MySpace."

So the drama went viral! Could this get any worse? The good thing was that Chloe wasn't going to, hopefully, not going to find out about this.

"Just for the record, she started it not me."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, so tomorrow at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you 'til then, and could you not tell anyone. I know it sounds strange to say that, but...please I can't have a friend or anyone know for that matter," I said before hung up the phone. Was I really going to hang out with Chris or was I dreaming?

I couldn't stop smiling that it felt like I was a Barbie that would be happy to get weird out by someone you met just seven hours ago. But it felt good to actually met someone new. The change was good.

_It'll finally get me out of the house for once and give me time to actually see people instead of looking and staring at them._ I thought to myself, while I began walking happily back to the living room.

"What were you talking to your dad about?" Chloe asked as I came walking back into the living room, while the credits were rolling, tuning right back to reality.

"Parenting stuff."

"What? Are you getting a new mother or something?"

" No, of course not, but you know talking about when he should come home on the week days and what not. Anything parent-ish. It's important when you're a single dad to know," I answered back, trying to relax myself, while thinking of another good lie if she didn't believe that one.

"Ronnie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever want a new mother, someone like Julia?"

I couldn't believe it. My ears were hearing those words out of Chloe Simmons mouth. She'd never asked about Julia before, not since first grade. At first I didn't know how to answer the question, just being lost in my own thoughts about Julia. I mean, for one, I never knew Julia and, second, how would I know.

After a long moment of silence I finally answered, "No, I think I'm fine for now. I mean, I'm used to...living without a mother and kind-of being by myself. Why were you asking?"

"It's just we, um, haven't talked about it in a while. That's all," Chloe replied, sounding like she was punching words out of her mouth, to try to get something transferred to me.

"Then, I'm glad we talked about it," I answered, trying not to show my suspicion on the surface.

"Oh, well, as always, that movie _never _gets old," Chloe said after another long silence, in an effort to change the subject.

"I know right," I replied, saying the one thing that I was truthful as I gave a huge sigh of relief of the conversation we had just shared.

"Did you hear about the new kid at school?"

"Yeah, but I've never met him," I lied. I couldn't let her know about that I met Chris already; it would be a HUGE mistake. She'd want to make me a 'pretty girl' and that's not how I roll. I'll just tell her when the time's right.

"Well, I know that his name is Chris Stane and that he's the son of Obadiah Stane…and I think he's in your English class, right?"

He's the son of a billionaire? How could I not recognize that? The lean figure, chiseled face, vanilla colored skin tone…how could I be so clueless knowing a person the practically lives off for knowing all things famous.

"Yeah, your right, but I've never met him though," I replied, my voice cracking a bit at the last few words.

"Not even talked to him?"

"Barely notice him," I replied, angry on the inside. Oh, yeah Chris _Stane_ was going to get it tomorrow.

When Chloe finally went on her merry way home, I went on and did some of my homework, but Chris kept bothering me (again). How could I not know that? I mean, his dad's on TV all the time, he must look like his dad somewhat, but how could I not notice it?

_And I bet he's some player, but then why did he come to me?_ That was the question going through my mind like a train on a non-stop auto mode.

**Someone's asking for trouble or is it just me? **The anonymous fortune teller, suddenly, texted me. _Really?_ I thought you'd be gone by now.

* * *

><p>"Ronnie I'm home!" I heard Charlie's voice boom throughout the house.<p>

_Finally a distraction_, I thought as I came down the stairs to greet Charlie. Somehow Charlie's presence made my day and made me forget all of my problems, especially the ones I had now, but that didn't mean I talked about them. I think that is the best part about having a parent, you can forget about the past and just have a nice talk.

"Hey, how's work?"

"Same as always. What about you?"

"Good Chloe came by today and we watch a movie. So is there anything for me?" I asked staring at the stack of mail and boxes Charlie had right behind him.

"Actually, yes, and… here… it is," Charlie answered as he began looking though the packages. He pulled out a smaller sized one, basically the size of a square.

"Thanks," I said, taking the box with me up to my room.

"Wait a second, I'm not gonna see you open it?"

"Dad, it's kind of a private thing for me to open this kind of stuff."

I heard Charlie chuckle, as I ran up the spiral stairs up to my room. When I got to my rock/pop themed room, I felt the rough outsides of the box, trying to guess what was inside, acting like a giddy five-year-old at charismas time.

When I finally opened it, there was a necklace inside with a crumpled note that read,

_Dear Ronnie Summers,_

_ Hope you enjoy and use this for your near future._

_~~~~~Nick Fury of _**Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division**.

The necklace had a huge onyx darkening black stone in the middle with intricate designs that had lighting stones all around the stone. The designs were on a steel material that was shaped in a minimally sized eight shape.

_Who was this? This had to be a mistake, _I thought. But then again, there was a chance that it really was for me, since Charlie did say it was for me, so I kept it anyway, not giving it a second thought.


	4. Agent Phil Coulson

**I do not own any marvel characters except the OCs in this FanFic :) Enjoy and check out my twitter :D**

Agent Phil Coulson

I woke in complete cold sweat the next morning, while, as always, waking up late. Once I got to school, everyone had their eyes glued on me like I was an alien from outer space. Chloe kept telling me that it was nothing, but come on, who really sweats this much? The sweat was going through my clothes fast and…well…I had to end up wearing Chloe's "Spare Clothes."

If you don't know Chloe Simmons style, you don't know her, which means I had to end up wearing a prissy gurly outfit all day.

"I must say I do well," Chloe said examine me for the millionth time. She looked at the light velvet blouse I was wearing, along with the black skinny (which thank god) I was able to wear.

"Okay, can we go now? I really need to get to class!"

"Wait, just one minute, we need to do one last thing…," Chloe stopped me with a grimacing smile, but I could already see the showdown that was going to take place.

Was she going to put some chemical in my body? Or worse have me put on _make-up_. I really didn't want to know, as I watched vigilantly as she pulled out a wide lengthened comb.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. THANK GOD!

"You're lucky that I brought this comb today," Chloe said to me as she began combing gently on my brunette hair. Somehow she made my hair more wavy than usual, and I must add it was very nice.

"Yeah, thanks for everything I owe you one."

"No kidding, but really you're my best friend, you don't have to 'owe me' anything."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I probably look ridiculous in this, but I have to be…in class."

"Yeah, you should probably get going since you have, I don't know, 10 minutes to get to class. Yes you will be _very _late."

"Well, nothing says a good student like getting to class early."

I began walking, clutching my backpack on my way out when Chloe suddenly said, "Since when are you early for class?"

"Like I said it's good to be early."

"Okay," she answered sarcastically as I kept walking out of the bathroom I was forced to be in and on my way to English like I always did, but she noticed, Chloe that is, noticed something was different. I mean, she wasn't that stupid, she could tell I was up to something, I just hoped she wouldn't find out today.

And by the time lunch rolled by, I had completely ditched the cheer squad and Chloe cause of the scene yesterday and well…I had a certain _person _to talk to, that no one could see me with just for the time being: Chris Stane.

I walked into the library and sat curled up in a ball in one of the far left corners to make sure it was the best hiding spot and I waited and waited and waited…Chris never came. The anger I felt yesterday came stirring back to life. Of course, he wouldn't come he's the richest men in the world behind Brad Pitt and I'm a nobody. He obviously had no time for me, and I was already mad enough that I didn't care anymore. I didn't care for Chris Stane anymore, just Chris. That's all.

the suddenly, A surge of…something uncertain came gently coming up my spine as the anger lifted. It felt…static and amazing all at once, but it was probably just my imagination because it only lasted for a few short seconds. If I only had one last chance. Soon after that, the sweat came back to me, gushing out of my forehead like a waterfall.

I stayed in the same position, letting the sweat act like tears as they trembled down my cheeks, thinking of how stupid I was, thinking of why I did this and how dumb it really is to react this way after one day, but even if it was only one day I could get through it.

"God, I just wish Charlie was here," I quietly told myself wiping the sweat from all around, pretending there was some peaceful sighting, but it was only pretend.

"So, do I," a very professional voice said in the distance.

I looked up, my face glimmering with the smell of sweat.

"I'm sorry, but Who are you?" I asked, I'd thought this was the abandoned area.

"Agent Phil Coulson," Phil replied putting a hand out. He had a black work office suit and really nice dress shoes that would make my father explode in jealousy.

I grabbed his hand, helping me get up onto my feet. I stared at him for a moment as if I'd seen him before. There was something familiar about the way he looked and stood. It was stuck in the absence of memory.

"Thanks," I finally said.

"You're welcome."

"You must be Ronnie Summers," Agent Coulson pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I can see you got the gift we sent."

"Wait, who's we?"

"**Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division**"

They were the same people who sent the necklace. What did they want from me? A refund or some "Special discount."

"What? Do you want it back now, it's not like it was special to me or anything bu-

"No, you need that necklace; I just want to make sure you hear what I am about to tell you."

I looked at him suspicious, waiting for what he was to say to me, but I was sick of it. I didn't want to hear it. It'd would've probably been a lie, just like what Chris told me yesterday. I was over it, so I didn't want to hear it.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hear what you have to say to me right now. I've gone though enough today as it is."

"You need that necklace, its special. There's a reason why you got it."

"Yes, just like there's a reason for everything in this world."

"No, this one is different, Ronnie."

"Yeah okay."

I began walking out of the library as fast as I could, but as soon as I got out to the hallway there were more people like him with their stupid suits. I didn't care what he had to say, I didn't know who these people were, nor did I want to start knowing now.

"I know you're father, Ronnie; both of your parents," Phil explained running towards me, trying to make me understand and just listen to him for once.

But that didn't work. He had already implied it a few minutes ago. Nothing could stop me from what was about happen, so I kept running out of the scene until I got to the large arches near the quad and squatted in nearest darkest place I could possibly find.

Surprisingly, they didn't come looking for me, instead, or at least I was pretty sure, that they left me alone. Those people, spies, or whatever they were called would leave me alone for now, and most likely never bother me again. But the one thing that couldn't leave me was my questions about Charlie and the necklace.

I glanced at it; while I let my hands feel its smooth metal surface and intricate designs. How could this be special? I mean, come on it's a necklace! It was probably going to be a big huge scam anyway. Just like the Chris ordeal. But then again maybe he was right, about the reason this was happening to me, probably preparing me for something big. Hopefully a good kind of big; the ones you look forward to all the time. Not stardom or anything like that, but destiny.

"Ronnie, where are you?" Chloe's voice, or what sounded like Chloe's voices, came calling from the quad in the direction to me.

Oh no. she couldn't see me like this again. Me all sweating like a pig. She'll think I've gone into hypothermia, and end up taking me to the school nurse. The perfect explanation for this is because the school nurse, Ms. Collins, is CRAZY, I tell you. She won't stop until you're all better, so it's hard asking to get out of that stupid little office she has.

As she got closer to my hiding place, it was obvious that she still couldn't find me. But it wasn't Chloe though, as she got closer, it was Hannah. She was probably sent to go look for me. But who knew that she would sound and have the exact same voice as Chloe?

I smiled slightly at the thought of it.

"Excuse me have you seen a Ronnie Summers anywhere?" Agent Coulson said running up to Hannah frantically, breathing heavily.

"No, actually I'm looking for her too," Hannah replied with a mischievous grin.

"And who are you?"

"Chloe Simmons, her best-est friend in the entire world."

Excuse me. I couldn't believe what Hannah just said. I mean, are you serious? Why would she even think of something like that to say? All of the possible reasons I could think of was that she was planning something…something sneaky.

"Are you really?"

"Yup, she does cheer with me."

Ewe….nothing that Chloe would ever say.

"Will you help me look for her?"

"Sure, anything for my best friend."

Shoot. I have my archenemy posing as Chloe, while she is making allies with a complete stranger I met a few minutes ago. Just a lovely scene now, Right?

I saw them walk together down the hall and turn left, nowhere to be seen. Out of sight and I couldn't stop it. I was speechless, motionless, but then Chloe came in my mind and I needed to find her before someone got to her. or maybe something had already gotten to her.

_**Noooooo!Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_ I heard a distinct scream from down the hall and that's when I knew _that _was the real Chloe Simmons.


	5. The Coming

**_I do not own any of the marvel characters mentioned in this chapter, the OCs_**

The Coming

I ran I fast as I could, following the sound of the treacherous scream that sounded so much like Chloe's. I didn't want to believe it was, so I kept lying to myself.

_This has to be a dream. It's crazy…there's no way that…it's so confusing._ I thought to myself as I came near the corner where Hannah and Agent Coulson came by right before the scream happened.

I looked down at the ground and there lay a random girl that, thank god, wasn't Chloe. Her jet black hair and hazel eyes stood out the most out of her blood sunken body. She looked kind of, actually, almost like me.

"Ronnie, what happened? What did you do?" I heard Chloe yell coming toward me, while I stood there motionless, and speechless.

"I have no idea," was all I said once Chloe came to my side and she gave a little squeal of panic.

"Okay, I'll call the ambulance, you watch the dead body."

I nodded, still staring at the girl. Was someone trying to kill me? Or Chloe? Maybe there was someone here _something_ wanted from me. And hopefully that something was a someone.

"Okay, the ambulance is on its way here," Chloe said, her voice barely making it to ear.

"Alright," I said after a long silence.

"You know she looks just like you, Ronnie," Chloe replied, finally noticing the trait between us.

"No, she doesn't, Chloe," I said, lying to myself.

I ended up going to the hospital with Chloe, which made my fear grow even more inside me. Luckily, the girl was not dead, but left with big stabbing scars that were mostly in her stomach. So, she had to go through an emergency surgery. But then once the police came, it became an episode of CSI.

"Do you know who could've caused this?" the police officer questioned, raising one eyebrow scanning my face thoroughly.

"No, I just heard a scream and found the girl lying there blood sunken. I could've possibly known who did it."

"Did you know the girl?"

"No, I haven't even seen her around the school."

"Okay, I think that's all we'll need for now. We called in your father to come pick you up from here. You c-

"Wait a second; you called my _dad _about this?"

"Well yes, Ms. Summers, is there something wrong with that?"

_Yes there is, he will make me live under a rock if he ever did find out about this incent, but wait he already has. THANKS!, _I wanted to reply so badly, but instead I said, "No, never mind, that's fine."

I quickly walked out of the dimmed hospital room I was in before, keeping my eyes glued on the tile floor until I got a tiny glimpse of _him._ Chris Stane.

But when I looked back he was older, and walking toward me. Wait a second, that wasn't Chris; this was his father Obadiah Stane. What could he possibly want with me? To tell me that…well what would he tell me?

"Hello, I'm Obadiah Stane, and you?" I said giving me a rugged hand shake.

"Ronnie Summers, I think I know your son Chris."

"Ah, yes, he's been talking about you for a few days."

"Really? I've only known him for a day or so."

"Yes, but he's an excellent observer. Don't you like someone who's smart and knows what he's doing?"

"That depends…look I don't think we should be talking about this here. I mean, there's a girl in there that's practically feeling the true meaning of pain and I really think I should leave her alone."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh and I almost forgot to mention, I'm sorry Chris ditched you today, he had other civic duties to do for me today."

"What things?"

"Just doing chores at home and such. And, hey, maybe as a sorry gift I'll let you come to a fundraiser that's coming up in a few weeks. Would you like to go?"

"No thanks, I have plans that day, or in those few weeks, totally busy," I lied. I never wanted to see that player again. Yeah, no thank you.

"You have a nice necklace there," Obadiah said, pointing out to the glimmering onyx stone shining out in the dim lighting of the hospital.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, are you sure you don't want to go? I have few more bisness errands to run if you know what I mean."

"No, its okay that's fine; I was just kind of not going to go, but thanks for asking." Really looking forward to it, actually after all that's happened these past two days.

I walked out the hospital feeling confused and bugged at the same time. Why did Obadiah just come to talk me about Chris like he was 5? I mean, if he was a real future boyfriend, then he'd come to me himself. Not have his dad come tell him for me.

This just made me even more over him.

As I was walking out of the hospital, I saw Charlie's car parked out in the parking lot where there very few cars (AKA the loner place). I knew he was in there because there was almost _always _Julia's lullaby when he knew something had gone wrong. The symbolic fast pacing music was a song my mother liked when she was my age, according to my Charlie. But he never really tells me why he plays it in these scary scenarios. Trust me, I've tried many times to ask why, but he just gives the answer _I just like to play it_. Yeah, if you haven't figured, I don't take excuses like that.

I let my ears feel the rhythm of the music. It finally felt right again. As if everything was normal again. No problems, or pain, just happiness.

I, suddenly, felt the stone on my necklace begin to light up a small ring of light blue all around it. I immediately pushed it back down on my chest, causing a huge sting slowly going down my back.

There were no words for what that felt like to me, so I quickly walked the rest of the way to Charlie's car and propped myself on the dark brown leather seats and immediately said, "Dad, before you say anything, I'm okay."

Charlie turned me, stunned. I was nervous about what he was going to do to me, but I was more of scared about what had just happened to me in the parking lot.

"Ronnie, are you _really _okay?"

"Yes, I just told you that."

"No I want you to answer me. Are you really okay?"

How bad I wanted to say what I wanted, but I couldn't. That would mean the truth would have to come out about the thing that I couldn't explain, or possibly say to him.

_Dad I think I have found out that I have superpowers, _I thought to myself, but that sounded so unreal it made me start to feel guilt.

The rest of the way home was really quiet, but thankfully there was Julia's lullaby to listen to. But I tried mentally to restrict my ears from even hearing the song because of what happened a few moments ago.

Once I got home, I went to the living room and cuddled on one of the big overly decorated pillows, wishing this would all just go away, until I passed out, hearing the words, "Something is coming for you."


	6. Counting the Days

Counting the Days

_**Wake up, go to work**_

_**Come home, it's not working**_

_**On a system that's broken**_

_**-Good Charlotte "Counting the Days" **_

**_I only own the OCs in this story. and please make sure to follow my twitter and pass on this story to other marvel freaks :)_**

* * *

><p>It felt like it had been one week, when had been one month, since meeting Agent Phil Coulson, followed by the scream that was revealed to be a girl that I didn't know, but looked like me and it just felt weird after that.<p>

Everyone started to act very strange when I got back. They acted as if I was some serial killer, out to get another victim, all thanks to some rumors that got around school. So, my reputation as the "normal" School girl was basically over. But I didn't blame them, I mean; I was going though these changes. I began to get these hard, head wrenching, headaches that would fill my brain with the static I was feeling since the day the scandal happened. They soon became a regular ordeal that would last the entire night, so I never got much sleep.

Then, there was Hannah. She was changing as well. She got darker, and I mean _really_ dark. Hannah dyed her hair jet black and looked more and more Goth every day. Every time I came by her, she'd give me this huge sneer to my face and say, "Who you going to get this time?"

It bothered me at first, but I got used to it. Another thing: Hannah told Chloe that I was "dating" Chris and, unfornately, believed every word of it. It took a whole speech to apologize to her and get the real truth out. So, she wasn't worth it and didn't see why Chloe even saw the time to spend time with her. I just wished she would understand that she is my arch enemy, not a friendemy. There's a difference you know.

Speaking of Chloe, she was getting more and more concerned with me. I swear I could feel my head almost about to explode when she hit me with another line of worry. She could tell something was wrong, and so could I. But there was nothing I could do to tell her about that day, except the girl; seeing her lying there. It brought shivers down my back, so refused to neither mention it nor even speak about it.

"Ronnie are you sure you want to go to school today?" I heard Chloe ask though the phone.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Look I just…feel really bad right now about…you know."

"I told you not to speak of that please."

"Right, I'm sorry, but-but, so you're going to school. Alright I'll see you there."

"Okay, good b-

"But what if I see Chris there and he comes up to me and tells me 'can I talk to Ronnie?'?"

"First of all, he doesn't even know that you're my best friend and second Chris does not sound like that."

"Then what does he sound like?"

"I have no idea!"

"Then the point of that question was…"

"I have no I idea about that either."

"Okay, then I'll see you at school."

I hung up the phone thinking of what Chris would do today. Would try to annoy me? Or lie to me, which is worse than anything else I've had to deal with from him. Thankfully, I've managed to find out who he really is: a snobby freak who thinks he can get away with anything. Yeah, not my type of guy.

When I came down stairs I saw Charlie stressing out again. Ever since he got a new promotion at work as the director of the science department at Stark Enterprises, he has been a wreck. I've noticed he's been drinking more and more, which meant that he got ticked often. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to him since he was oblivious to me now in one of his conferences on the phone.

"Look, I need that formula by tomorrow! And if I don't get it, both you and I are in big trouble that you can't even imagine….I know that but the boss won't be happy about that! Just get me the god damn formula!" Charlie yelled slamming his cell phone down on the tile.

I stood there stunned for a moment of what had just happened. He'd never gone that long yelling in an argument. Usually it was only just a few words that he would mean and then be done with it.

Charlie lifted his head slightly, looking at me in agony.

But I didn't want to hear it. So, I mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ and walked out the door to school, shaking hard.

When I came to school, passing all the staring people, hence the name I call Zombies, I saw Chloe standing there saying hello to me in her normal ways.

Gosh! I much I missed normal days. I knew that I'd never get that again somehow.

"Hey," Chloe greeted to me, with a bit of intensity in her voice.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" I immensity asked. Something about her was off. I could tell and most of the time she'd come open with me telling me the truth of what happened in her day. Even if it was the most boring thing in the entire world.

"No, no, everything's fine. Really, I just have a million tests today that's all."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Why are you being me all of the sudden?"

"Chloe, you're my best friend and I know you've been worried about me lately, so I wanted to know if you were okay too."

"Oh…well, then, I'm fine okay and what you were hearing was the truth. I've always told you the truth."

"Alright, that's, um, good to hear."

There was still something off about her I couldn't figure out. Maybe she just didn't believe that last part I said.

"Yeah, so…do you want to walk to class together?"

"You make that sound like were gay."

"Yes, maybe, well I don't really know the difference on when to say things. You know that."

"Okay its fine. No big deal."

We started to walk when I finally saw Chris standing by the side of one of the buildings. He had black ear phones on, looking though what looked like a file of some sort that had to do with his dad because it read on front in bold **Stark**. The one time I finally see him, I look at him digging up stuff about whenever nonsense he was doing. When he finally looked up at me, he quickly closed up the file and walked off.

_What's his problem? _I thought to myself.

"Looks like Chris has some anger issues now," Chloe pointed out as we were walking though the cascade of people, roaming though the halls.

"Yeah, I guess he does, now," I assumed with a sigh. I needed to speak to Chris. I wanted to know what he was doing that day. But then I remembered he wasn't there when I needed him. When I wanted him.

We kept walking until we got to our English class and took a seat to the farthest side of the classroom.

At dinner, there was nothing much to do except watch the world freak about some on-going disappearance. Not that I didn't care about that, but it's their problem. Anyways, I was playing with micro waved pizza I made for myself, not feeling hungry. I just needed something to do.

I looked at the phone again.

_Should I call him...Would he remember me?_ I asked to myself.

_Or course he would remember me. Okay I'll call him _I finally decided. As I was grabbing the phone, I heard Charlie barging the door, as he did almost every night, yelling out the same things, saying the same things.

"Hey, I have to go…I don't want to hear it. Bye!"

I gave him a moment of silence and asked, saying the most honest thing I could say to him, "Dad are you okay?"

Charlie looked at me with a dare-you-really-asking-that-question look and replied forcefully, "Yeah, fine."

"Then, I'm sorry I asked."

"Where's the beer?"

"I don't know."

"Can you help me find it then?"

"Charlie I have to do homework, so I really don't have time."

"Is that the only excuse you have these days? Because I'm tired of being the only one picking up after you."

"And since when am I the bad guy?"

"Since forever…," Charlie replied finally finding a beer in the simplest place possible: the fridge.

I could tell that he was already beginning to get drunk, so I backed off and quickly slid my phone in my pocket and led my way upstairs to the attic.

I had no I idea why I was there, but somehow it made me feel safe, then it what it really did downstairs. I didn't want to be in that place, I wanted to be in this place.

I began looking though old photos of new papers my dad used to collect when Julia was still alive (or before I was born).

Julia and Charlie were big tourists before I was born, so they'd keep up on the latest news in every country known to man. Some about the world records, huge tragedies, and what's trending. So I guess you could say that they were the new team that was ALWAYS traveling.

The piles became bigger and bigger as I started becoming more and more bored. Then, just as I was about to finally call Chris (again), I stumbled upon a news headline that read **Second Atomic Bomb Destroyed by Unexplained Source.** The cover had a picture of Charlie standing in the middle of the disaster. His clothes were tattered and his left leg was burned and there was a tattered sign that I couldn't make out. S-H-E was all I could make out of it. Man that could've meant anything that I didn't really care about at the moment.

I was shocked. I looked at it furiously. How could he not tell me something happened to him many years ago? I'm his daughter I have a right to know. At first I was disappointed in him, now I'm furious at him. Now it was only a matter of time until I could keep my cool. Before I let everything out.


End file.
